Unbreakable
by moonlight64
Summary: Everybody thought she was unbreakable, but on the inside, she was just as broken as he was... Little bit from episode 5x11, but actually could take place earlier/later ** Jisbon ** ( maybe fluff ) - Jane is worried about Lisbon and tells her so. But he's not the only one with fears -


' Jane, I need your help. ' Lisbon's words still echoed in his head.

He was really worried; this whole Volker case seemed to break his little Teresa.

Late in the evening, he sat on his couch and stared at the wall.

How could he help her?! She always had been there to help him through hard times. Teresa Lisbon always had seemed to be unbreakable.

But that was wrong; her very own revenge had taken everything good, everything happy out of her eyes. They were just black pools filled with pain andsa

ndness. The same ones he saw every time he looked into the mirror.

And he had noticed the tension between er and Volker. Well, it was more Volker who was definitely attracted to Lisbon, but on the other hand, who wasn't. She was beautiful, strong, kind… More than any of them deserved. Volker and Jane himself.

But that didn't matter; he would be there for her now, protect her from her own demons. Just like she had done it so often. Sighing he stood up and strolled towards Lisbon's office.

Without knocking on the door, he walked in.

" What's it, Jane? " She sighed, not looking up from her computer.

" What are you doing here so late? " Wondered Jane and plumped down onto her couch.

" Volker case. I need to do some research. " She said.

" Can I talk to you? " He asked in a worried tone.

She looked up from the screen and Jane pointed her to come over to him on the couch.

Sighing she stood up from her chair and walked around the table, but sat down on it, instead of the couch. " What do you want to talk about? "

He stood up as well and stood now directly in front of her. " I'm worried about you. "

" Somehow I've heart that sentence already… Wait, I said it! To you! " She smiled, but he could see that it was totally faked.

" I'm serious, Lisbon! This whole revenge is getting too much. " He said caring.

" Says the man who has already spent 15 years searching for Red John. " She said icy.

" That's something different… " He shook his head.

" No, it's not! It's exactly the same! And I thought you'd understand it! "

" But don't you see what it does to you? You asked for my help, but every time I try to help you, you shut me out! Why don't you see that it breaks you! "

" You're kidding… " She whispered with a smile on her lips, but desperation in her eyes.

" I begged you to let me help you for ages! But you just shut me out… I was so worried about you that it ripped my heart apart! For almost 15 years! " She nearly screamed and tears started dropping onto her cheeks. " You ran off to Vegas without telling me a word. I was dieing over worry and sadness! But you just could think about Red John, Lorelei and yourself. I always have been there for you, no matter what… And you didn't even realize how much you mean to me! How much I care about you! "

Jane looked down to his feet. She was right; he had treated her like a plaything. And all over the years, he had hurt her and put unnecessary weight onto her heart.

" You're right, Jane. This case is breaking me, but I don't care. Because my heart is broken into pieces anyway. "

He took a step closer to her, but she tried to get away. Impossible since the table was behind her. He stood so close to her, that she could feel his breath. " I'm sorry, Teresa. "

" Wow, you're sorry! " She screamed angrily. " Do you actually know what it means to be sorry?! "

He kept looking down and gulped. Probably he never has felt so horrible in his entire life, except for his family's death. He had hurt the only one who he could love. The only one who was worth breaking his promise for. He had fallen in love with her so badly that there was no return. He would never ever be able to love anyone else.

She was still crying and just wanted to escape from him, from this situation, from her thoughts. But he didn't let her. She desperately tried to push him away, but it didn't work.

" Patrick let me go… " She cried. " Please! Let me go… "

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her tightly against his chest. First she tried to get out of his embrace, but when she felt his tears dropping onto her neck, she stopped fighting.

" Please, Teresa… You have to believe me! " His voice was shivering. " I'm so sorry… "

She relaxed against him and put her arms around his neck a bit insecure.

" I'm just so worried about you… " He cried.

She still couldn't believe that he was crying. She never had seen him showing any feelings and now he was completely open for her to see every single emotion he felt.

Both crying, they hugged each other and nearly pressed all the air out of each others lungs.

After some time she said. " You really hurt me Patrick… "

" I know… " He sighed desperately. " And I regret it more than anything else. "

" But I love you… " She said through a new wave of tears.

He lifted his head and looked at her for about a second, before he pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Stunned she moved her lips against his and leant back until her back hit the desk. They melted into each others touch, stunned by the other's and the own love.

When the finally broke apart, Jane pulled her into the same position as before.

" Thank you… " He breathed. " I love you too; more than my own life! "

" I promise to let you in, to let you help me. " He whispered with a light smile. " I even need you to stay with me. You're mine now… I'll never be able to let you go. "

" But swear you won't hurt me again. " She lifted her head and looked at him with big emerald eyes.

" I swear it, Teresa, I swear with everything I have. " He smiled so adorable that it made her smile as well.

" You know, everybody says I'm unbreakable. But that's not true as you see. " She smiled.

" I'm just not open for everybody. "

" Does it make me special? " He asked smiling.

" Yea. You're the only one. "


End file.
